Love On Stage
by ultimategamer.cl
Summary: Satoshi and Yoshiki want to confess to Naomi and Ayumi, but want to do it in a special way. The school talent show is coming up, and they decided to sing in the talent show, and prove that they love Naomi and Ayumi. (I DO NOT OWN ANY SONGS OR FRANCHISES THAT ARE USED IN THIS FAN-FIC.)
1. The Plan

Love On Stage

**Hey everyone, before you read the fan-fic, I just want to state that I DO NOT own any song and franchises that are used in this fan-fic. Just wanted to get that out of the way, anyways, hope you guys enjoy this story, and I will talk to you all later.**

It was during free period, and the whole gang was there. Naomi was talking to Seiko, Mayu was talking to Sakutaro, Ayumi was talking to Ms. Yui, and Satoshi was talking to Yoshiki.

"Naomi, you should tell Satoshi that you like him." Said Seiko.

"I can't... what if he doesn't like me back?" Said Naomi.

"Well, you never know if you until you try." Seiko said with a perverted grin. Seiko said.

"Seiko, shut up..." Naomi said.

"You know what we should do, we should do another play." Said Mayu.

"Yeah... but it might hard to do..." Said Sakutaro.

"I know, we need ideas." Mayu said.

"Yeah... I can't think right now..." Sakutaro said.

"I know, I'm *yawn* so tired..." Mayu said.

"*Yawn* me too... Sakutaro said.

"Ms. Yui, can you come help me with some students?" Ayumi said

"Sure, what is it?" Ms. Yui said.

"They need to pass out flyers for something, and they were wondering if they could give some out here." Ayumi said.

"Sure, what are the flyers for?" Ms. Yui asked.

"I have no idea, just come look." Ayumi said.

"Ok." Ms. Yui and Ayumi left the room.

"Dude, you should tell Ayumi that you like her." Satoshi said.

"Alright... only if you tell Naomi that you like her." Yoshiki said with a grin.

"*Sigh* I can't... what if she doesn't like me back?" Satoshi said.

"Well i can't do it for the same reason... what are we going to do?" Yoshiki asked.

"I don't know..." Satoshi said.

Later, three students walked in the classroom.

"Hey guys, we are handing out flyers for the upcoming talent show. And we need people to audition, so we hope you guys can try out." One of he students said.

The two other students passed out flyers to the students in the classroom.

**Flyer:**

The school talent show is coming up, and we need YOU to try out. The main theme is video games, meaning it could be a skit, song, or short video. (Minimum time for a video is one minute to four minutes.) Try outs will be held within the next two weeks. We can't wait to see you at try outs.

**Flyer end.**

The students left the class, and everyone started to read the flyers. Later, the bell rang for lunch, and Satoshi dragged Yoshiki to the roof to talk in private. Once the where on the roof, Satoshi let Yoshiki go.

"Dude, what the hell are you doing?!" Yelled Yoshiki.

"Calm down, I have an idea on how to we can confess to Naomi and Ayumi." Satoshi said.

"Really?" "What is it?" Yoshiki asked.

"We could preform in the talent show." Satoshi said.

"...That's it?" Yoshiki said with a confused look.

"Hey, I already know a song, we could use it for the talent show." Satoshi.

"What's the song?" Yoshiki asked.

"It's called Limelight by Boyinaband." "Look it up on YouTube." Satoshi Said.

"Alright, hold on." Yoshiki pulled out his phone and looked up the song. After listening to the song, Yoshiki agreed on the song.

"All right, then that's what we'll sing, but will have to practice." "Come by my house later, and will practice." Satoshi said.

"All right, now let's go get some lunch, I'm hungry." Satoshi and Yoshiki ran to the cafeteria, to get something to eat. Once they got thier food, the sat with everyone else. Satoshi sat next to Naomi, and Yoshiki sat next to Ayumi.

"Where were you guys?" Naomi asked.

"It's a long story, can't really explain it." Satoshi said.

"Ok then..." Naomi said, very confused on what Satoshi and Yoshiki were doing.

"What were you and Satoshi doing?" Ayumi asked.

"Long story, can't explain it." Yoshiki said.

"Whatever..." Ayumi said rolling her eyes at Yoshiki.

Satoshi and Yoshiki looked at each other an winked. They had the plan ready, and they were going to practice until they were ready.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for the support and I will talk to you all later.**


	2. The Night Visits

Love On Stage

As soon as lunch was over, everyone went back to class. Luckily, the classes went by pretty fast, and that meant Satoshi and Yoshiki had more time to practice the song for the talent show. As soon as the last bell rang, the two ran to thier lockers to drop off some books, and rushed out the door. They past all thier friends, and booked it to Satoshi's house.

"Why are those two in a hurry?" Ayumi asked, very confused of why Satoshi and Yoshiki left in a rush.

"I have no idea... maybe they had to go somewhere important." Naomi replied.

"Probably... oh well, who knows." Ayumi said.

"Yeah... I gotta go, Satoshi promised me that he would help me with my homework, see you later." Naomi said, walking out the door.

"Ok, bye Naomi." Ayumi said.

**(At Satoshi's house 3:40)**

Satoshi and Yoshiki ran inside Satoshi's house, and up to his room to practice. Luckily, they didn't have an homework, but they had to study for a test, but they could do it later. Plus, his parents were out of town for the week, and Yuka was at Satsuki's house.

"Ok, I'll get the song ready, and you get some water for us." Satoshi said.

"Alright, be right back." Yoshiki ran down to the kitchen to grab two bottles for water. He came back, and Satoshi had the song ready.

"Alright, we'll listen to the song a few times, and then will start singing." Satoshi said

"Fine with me." Yoshiki said.

"Alright, here we go." Satoshi said as he played the song. After listening to the song about five times, they got the lyrics down, and were about to sing the song. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, and Satoshi ran to answer the door. It was Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Satoshi said.

"You promised me that you would help me with my homework, remember?" Naomi said.

"Oh that's right, give me a second, I'll be right back." Satoshi said running back to his room.

"Dude, Naomi is here, we're gonna have to practice later." Satoshi said.

"Alright, I'll be at home practicing... wait a minute, who's part do I have?" Yoshiki asked.

"You'll have Cryaotic's part, and I'll have Dave's part." Satoshi said.

"Alright, see you later." Yoshiki said as he grabbed his stuff and walked out the door.

"Why was Yoshiki here?" Naomi asked.

"We had to do something." Satoshi replied.

"What was it about?" Naomi asked.

"Can't tell, it's a surprise for someone." Satoshi replied.

"Ok then, anyways, I need help with my homework." Naomi said.

"Alright, then let's get started." Satoshi said.

"Oh and you hear, Mayu and Sakutaro are going to perform in the talent show." Naomi said.

"No I didn't, what are the going to do?" Satoshi asked.

"They said they were going to do a skit, I think they said it would be about The Legend of Zelda." Naomi said.

"That's awesome, can't wait to see it." Satoshi said.

"Me too." Naomi said.

"Ok, so what do you need help on with your homework?" Satoshi said.

"Oh yeah, it's right here." Naomi said.

**(Meanwhile at Yoshiki's place, 5:00)**

Yoshiki was listening to Limelight as soon as he got home. He had been writing down the lyrics for him and Satoshi to read as they sang the song. He was listening to the song, when he got a text from Ayumi. He stopped the music to read his text.

To: Yoshiki

Hey, can I come by ur place later?

From: Ayumi

To: Ayumi

Sure, come by when ur ready.

From: Yoshiki

A few minutes later, Ayumi replied to Yoshiki's text.

To: Yoshiki

Ok, be right over.

From: Ayumi

Later, Yoshiki heard a knock at the door, it was Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi, come on in." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks Yoshiki." Ayumi said as she walked in, carrying a bag.

"What's in the bag?" Yoshiki asked.

"Just brought some clothes, I asked you if I could spend the night." "Didn't you get the text?" Ayumi said.

Yoshiki went to get his phone and checked it.

To: Yoshiki

Also, can I stay with u 4 tonight? My parents are out of town, and I was wondering if I could hang out with u.

From: Ayumi

"Oh... I must not of heard my phone go off." Yoshiki said.

"Oh... well if you don't want me to stay, then I'll leave." Ayumi said as she headed towards the door.

"No, you can stay, I won't mind." Yoshiki said.

"Ok then." Ayumi said as she put her bag down by the door, and sat down on the couch.

"Help yourself to whatever's in the fridge, I gotta do something real quick." Yoshiki went back to his room.

"Ok." Ayumi said.

A few minutes later Yoshiki came out of his room.

"What were you doing in your room?" Ayumi asked.

"I had to download a song to my mp3 player." Yoshiki said

"Ok then." Ayumi said.

"So what do you want to do?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well I want to tell you I'm sorry." Ayumi said

"Sorry for what?" Yoshiki said with a confused look.

"Sorry for being a jerk to you, ever since you came to Kisaragi, I've been a jerk to you, and I'm sorry." Ayumi said.

"It's ok, I'm not mad , I forgive you." Yoshiki said, smiling slightly.

"Thank you." Ayumi said, smiling back.

"So, you wanna play GTA V for a bit?" Yoshiki asked.

"Sure, that would be fun." Ayumi said.

**(At Satoshi's 9:30)**

Alright, is there anything else you need help with?" Satoshi asked.

"No, I think that's it." Naomi said.

"Alright then." Satoshi said.

"Well, I'll be heading home, see you later." Naomi said as she walked towards the front door.

"Bye Naomi." Satoshi said as he got ready for bed. Suddenly, it started to rain and thudering, very hard. And Naomi came back inside.

"Hey can I stay here for tonight?" "I don't wanna walk in the rain." Naomi said.

"Sure, I won't mind." Satoshi said.

"What about your parents, will they mind?" Naomi asked.

"Nah, they're out of town for the week." Satoshi said.

"Ok, but I don't have any pj's." Naomi said.

"It's ok, I got some spare ones that you can used." Satoshi said.

"Ok, thanks Satoshi." Naomi said as Satoshi pulled out his spare pj's.

"I'll let you sleep in my room, I'll sleep on the couch." Satoshi said as he walked to the living room.

"Wait, can... you sleep... with me tonight?" Not in an intimite way... I hate it when it starts thundering at night... I just need someone to be with me..." Naomi said blushing hard.

"O...ok... i guess." Satoshi said blushing too. He climbed in bed with Naomi doing the same thing. Naomi moved closer to Satoshi and started to fall alseep. Satoshi put his arm around Naomi and fell asleep too. It was a good night for both of them.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you guys later.**


	3. Secret's Safe

Love on Stage

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry that I haven't uploaded a new chapter in a while. I've been busy with school work, and been lazy. I'm sorry that I've been unproducted, so this chapter will be long to make up for it, and I hope you guys can forgive me for not uploading a new chapter. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will talk to you all later.**

**(In the morning, 6:00, with Yoshiki and Ayumi)**

Ayumi slowly woke up, and realized that she was cuddling against Yoshiki. She remembered that they both fell asleep playing GTA V. She blushed slightly for the fact that she was so close to Yoshiki, but she enjoyed it. Later, she got up, and started to make breakfast for Yoshiki and herself. Soon, Yoshiki woke up to the smell of fresh pancakes.

"Hey Ayumi, are those pancakes?" Yoshiki asked as he got up.

"Yeah, I thought I could make you breakfast for letting me stay over." Ayumi said as she put the pancakes on a plate.

"Wow, you didn't have to do that." Yoshiki said.

"Oh, it's no problem at all." Ayumi said as she handed a plate of pancakes over to Yoshiki.

They both ate the pancakes, and Yoshiki loved them. He tried to thank Ayumi for making pancakes, but he had his mouth full of pancakes as he tried to say thank you to Ayumi. Ayumi saw this, and she giggled. Later, they both finished their pancakes, and got ready for school. Once they got ready, they realized that they had an hour and a half left before school. They decided that they would play Call of Duty: Advanced Warfare, until around 7:30.

**(6:30, with Satoshi and Naomi)**

Satoshi woke up, and saw that Naomi was snuggled against him. He blushed slightly that Naomi was so close to him, but he didn't mind. He got up, and started to make breakfast for Naomi and himself. Soon, Naomi walked out of the room, and walked in the kitchen and saw Satoshi making breakfast.

"Hey Satoshi, what are you making?" Naomi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"I'm making eggs and bacon." Satoshi replied.

"Oh, that sounds great." Naomi said with a big smile on her face.

"You really like eggs and bacon, huh?" Satoshi asked as he saw the big smile on Naomi's face.

"Yeah!" Naomi said excitedly.

"Heh, well they're ready." Satoshi said as he put the eggs and bacon on a plate for Naomi and himself.

They both ate the eggs and bacon that Satoshi made. Naomi tried to thank Satoshi for making breakfast, but she had her mouth full when she tried to say thanks to Satoshi. Satoshi saw this and he laughed, and Naomi laughed at herself too. They got done with breakfast and got ready for school. They only had an hour left before they could go to to school, so they decided to play Mario Kart 8 until around 7:30.

**(Skipping time, 7:30)**

Everyone met up at the entrance of the school, like they always do. They talked until it was time for school to start. Satoshi and Yoshiki walked off somewhere else to talk in private. Seiko saw the two walk off, and she was curious to see what they were up to. She followed them until Satoshi and Yoshiki sat down on a bench, and Seiko hid behind a bush to spy on them.

"Dude, I came up with an idea for what we're going to do." Yoshiki said.

"Really, what is it?" Satoshi asked.

"Well, I was thinking that we are about to end the song, we throw a note to Naomi and Ayumi." "So when they song is over, they'll read it, and they'll get the idea." Yoshiki replied.

"That sounds perfect, great idea." Satoshi said.

_"A song, notes, Naomi and Ayumi?" "This sounds strange..." _Seiko thought as she tried to get out of the bush. She tripped on a root and fell to the ground, and Satoshi and Yoshiki saw her.

"Seiko, the hell are you doing?!" Yoshiki yelled as Seiko got up.

"I... uh..." Seiko studdered as she tried to make up an excuse.

"Have you been spying on us?!" Satoshi yelled.

"Ok, I'm not gonna lie... I have been spying on you guys, I was curious on what you were doing?"

"... How much did you hear?" Yoshiki asked.

"All of it... can you at least tell me what's going on?" Seiko asked.

"All right, I'll tell you." Satoshi said as he began to tell what him and Yoshiki had planned.

"Ooohhh, I see, wanna confess, huh?" Seiko said with a typical cat-like smile.

"Yeah, can you at least keep it a secret, please?" Satoshi asked Seiko.

"Got it, trust me, I will not tell anyone." Seiko said.

"Ok, good." Yoshiki said. As soon as he said that, the school bell rang, and the three ran to the school. They didn't want to be late for class. They all got to class at the last possible second, and all got ready for class.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support, and I will talk to you all later.**


	4. The Favor

Love On Stage

The two boys were in class, and quietly talking about the plan. The bell rang, and they all went to the next class. Which was their free period. Everyone was there and was all having a good time. They changed topics and talked a little about the talent show coming up. They were asking Mayu and Sakutaro what they were planning on doing.

"Well, we talked about it, and we are doing a Legend of Zelda skit." Mayu said.

"Yeah, it's going to be awesome." Sakutaro said.

"That's great, who will play Ganondorf?" Seiko asked.

"I got a guy who owes my a favor, I'm sure he'll do it." Sakutaro said.

"Who is he?" Ayumi asked.

"That I can't tell you." Sakutaro said.

"Why not?" Everyone asked.

"He doesn't like his name getting out... he kinda likes to keep to himself." Sakutaro said.

"Oh... ok." Everyone said.

As everyone continued to talk, Satoshi and Yoshiki talked quietly about the plan. Later, Ms. Yui walked in and asked Satoshi and Yoshiki to stay after school and help her with some stuff. They agreed, and continued to talk with thier friends.

**(Skipping time, 3:00)**

The final bell rang, and Satoshi and Yoshiki went to classroom 2-9 to help Ms. Yui with what she needed.

"Hey Ms. Yui, what did you need help with?" Yoshiki asked.

"Good you're both here." "I need your help getting the auditorium ready for the talent show."

"Oh ok, let's get started." Satoshi and Yoshiki said.

The three headed towards the auditorium. Once they were inside, they all started to work on decorations for the talent show.

**(Skipping time, 5:45)**

The auditorium was completely decorated, and was finished. Everyone was heading out the door, and heading home.

"Thanks for your help you two, if there's any way I can return the favor, let me know." Ms. Yui said.

"Actually, we do need a favor, and we were hoping that you could help us." Yoshiki said.

"Sure, what is it?" Ms. Yui asked.

"Well, Satoshi and I are planning to preform at the talent show to confess to Naomi and Ayumi." "And we were kinda wondering if you could get them front row seats." Yoshiki said.

"Oh, I see." Ms. Yui said.

"So can you do it?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, I can do it." Ms. Yui replied.

"Ok, thank you Ms. Yui." Satoshi and Yoshiki said.

They all walked out the door, and started to head home. The two headed to Satoshi's house to practice the song. The two sang the song over and over until the got it spot on.

**(Skipping time, 7:25, with Yoshiki)**

Yoshiki had left Satoshi's house, and walked home. On his way, he saw Ayumi on the other side of the road.

"Hey Ayumi, what are you doing?" Yoshiki asked.

"I was heading to your house, because I wanted to stay with you again. Didn't you get my text message?" Ayumi asked.

Yoshiki pulled out his phone and checked his text messages.

To: Yoshiki

Hey, can i stay at ur place again?

From: Ayumi

"Oh... I guess I didn't..." "Well you can stay again, if you want." Yoshiki said.

"Ok, thanks." Ayumi said as she walked beside Yoshiki.

They two got to Yoshiki's house and played some more GTA V, tomorrow was Saturday, so they could stay up. Yoshiki was playing GTA V, and Ayumi cuddled against him. Yoshiki noticed, but he didn't mind. He smiled, and got closer to Ayumi.

**(8:30, with Satoshi)**

Satoshi was at home alone, listening to Limelight. Suddenly, he heard his phone ring, he got a text from Naomi.

To: Satoshi

Hey, can i stay with u again?

From: Naomi

Satoshi replied back.

To: Naomi

Sure, come by when ur ready.

From: Satoshi

Later, Satoshi heard a knock at his door. It was Naomi. They both sat on the couch and started to play Super Smash Bros for Wii U. Naomi snuggled against Satoshi while they played. Satoshi noticed, but he didn't mind. He smiled and pulled Naomi closer to him.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you guys want more, leave a review, add to faves, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support, and I will talk to you all later.**


	5. Secret's Out

Love On Stage

**Hey everybody, I apologize for not uploading a chapter in a while, I've have just had so many writer blocks. But I made this chapter long to make up for it. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter, and I will talk to you all later**

**(In the morning, 9:32, with Satoshi and Naomi)**

Satoshi woke up to find that Naomi was snuggled against him, and that the tv was still on. They were playing Super Smash Bros for Wii U. They played in a team battle and they won. Satoshi looked down at Naomi, and gave her a hug. He got up, and started to make breakfast for himself and Naomi. Soon, Naomi woke up to the smell of waffles.

"Hey Satoshi, you making breakfast again?" Naomi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, I'm making waffles." Satoshi said.

"Oh yay!" Naomi said with a big smile.

Once the waffles were done, Satoshi handed a plate of waffles to Naomi, and they sat on the couch and ate they waffles and watched tv. Once they finished their waffles, they put the plates in the sink, and went back to the couch to watch more tv. Later, Naomi got a phone call from her mother. Her mother called to tell her that she needed to come home, and on her way home she needed to pick up some stuff at the store. Once the call ended, Naomi to Satoshi told him what her mother had to told. She said goodbye to Satoshi left for the store. Once Naomi had left, Satoshi went back to his room to listen to Limelight.

**(9:43, with Yoshiki and Ayumi)**

Yoshiki woke up to find out that Ayumi was cuddled against him, and the tv was on. Yoshiki was playing GTA V and he had won an online race. Yoshiki looked down at Ayumi and gave her a hug. He got up and started to make breakfast for himself and Ayumi. Later, Ayumi woke up to the smell of eggs and bacon.

"Hey, are those eggs and bacon?" Ayumi asked as she rubbed her eyes.

"Yeah, they're ready." Yoshiki said as he handed Ayumi a plate of eggs and bacon.

They both went to the couch to eat their breakfast and watch tv. Once they were done, they put their plates in the sink, and went back to the couch to watch more tv. Later, Yoshiki remembered that he had to go to the store to pick up somethings. He told Ayumi that he had to run to the store, and that he would be right back.

"Ok, I'll be here when you get back." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki grabbed his wallet, and walked out the door. Ayumi just layed down on the couch and watched tv.

**(9:55, at the store)**

Yoshiki walked in the store to buy stuff that he needed. He had to get milk, bread, a twelve pack of soda, eggs, water, potato chips, pizza, and extra batteries for his tv remote. Once he got what he needed, he went to the check out line. In his line he saw Naomi standing in front of him. Yoshiki tapped Naomi's shoulder.

"Huh?" "Oh, hey Yoshiki, what's up?" Naomi asked.

"Well, I needed to pick up some stuff, what are you doing?" Yoshiki asked.

"Oh, you know, hunting elephants." Naomi said as she started to laugh. When Naomi said that Yoshiki laughed too. "Oh man, that's funny... actually, I'm just getting some stuff my mother needed, and after I'm done here, I'm heading home." Naomi said.

"Oh, what did your mother need?" Yoshiki asked.

"Just the basic stuff, you know, milk, bread, all that stuff." Naomi said.

"Oh ok." Yoshiki said.

Once they got checked out, Naomi and Yoshiki said goodbye and went their seperate ways.

**(10:10, with Yoshiki)**

Yoshiki walked inside to his house to find out that Ayumi wasn't there. He found a note on the kitchen counter.

**Note:**

Dear Yoshiki,

My mother called me, and she needed me to come home. She said I could come back later, if that's ok with you. If it's ok with you, then text me. Also, thanks for letting me stay over with you again, I had a good time.

-Ayumi

**Note end.**

Yoshiki read the note, and pulled out his phone and texted Ayumi that she could come over again. Once he did, he started to put up his groceries. When he was done with putting up groceries, he went to his room to take a shower, and then take a nap.

**(10:25, with Naomi)**

Naomi walked in her house and saw her mother on the couch watching tv. Her mother saw her, and told her to put the groceries on the counter. She put the groceries on the counter and went up to her room. When she got to her room, she decided to take a shower, and the take a nap.

**(Skipping time, 1:58)**

Naomi woke up from her nap, and went to the kitchen to get something to eat. She got a text from Seiko, asking her if she could come over to hang out. She texted back sure, and told her mother where she was going. She then left for Seiko's house.

**(Skipping time, 2:13)**

Naomi walked up to the Seiko's house and knocked on door, and Seiko opened and they went to Seiko's bedroom.

"So, what's up Seiko?" Naomi asked.

"Not much, I just wanted to hang out with you." Seiko said.

"Oh ok, what do you want to talk about?" Naomi asked.

"We could talk about the talent show coming up at school." Seiko suggested.

"Ok, I can' wait to see Sakutaro and Mayu perform." Naomi said.

"Me too, I can't to see Satoshi and Yoshi..!" Seiko suddenly covered her mouth.

"Wait, what?" "What about Satoshi and Yoshiki?" Naomi asked.

"Nothing!" Seiko said as she tried to make an excuse.

"No, tell me." Naomi said.

"No!" Seiko said.

"Tell me!" Naomi demanded.

"Uh... fine... but don't tell Satoshi and Yoshiki I told you." Seiko said.

"Ok, I promise." Naomi said.

"Ok..." Seiko took in a deep breathe. "Satoshi wants to confess to you and Yoshiki wants to confess to Ayumi... so they plan on singing in the talent show to prove thier love to you and Ayumi..." Seiko said.

Naomi couldn't believe what she just heard. For the longest time, she had a crush on Satoshi, but didn't have the courage to confess to him. Now that she knows that Satoshi has a crush on her, she became incredibly happy.

"Oh... my... God... I can't believe it!" Naomi said with the biggest smile.

"You happy?" Seiko asked.

"I am really happy!" "I can't believe that Satoshi has a crush on me!" Naomi said extremly happy.

"Please don't tell them I told you this..." Seiko said.

"Ok, I won't tell them." Naomi said.

"Good, and thank you." Seiko said.

Later, Naomi decided that it was time for her to head home. She had said goodbye to Seiko and started to walk home.

**(Skipping time, 2:54, with Yoshiki)**

Yoshiki woke up from his nap, and heard someone knocking at his door. He went to open the door. It was Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi, come on in." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks Yoshiki, were where you?" "I've been knocking on your door for the last five minutes." Ayumi said as she walked in.

"Oh, sorry, I was taking a nap." Yoshiki said.

"Oh, that's ok then." Ayumi said as she sat on the couch.

Ok... so what do you want to do?" Yoshiki asked Ayumi.

"Um... I don't know... we could watch tv." Ayumi suggested.

"Ok, that sounds good." Yoshiki said as he sat on the couch and turned on the tv.

**(7:11, with Naomi)**

Naomi was in her room, watching tv. When her mother came up to her room to tell her that she got called in for work, and that wouldn't be home till morning. She said that Naomi could stay home alone, or go to a friend's house. Naomi said that she would stay at a friends house. Naomi's mother said goodbye, and walked out of the house. Naomi then pulled out her phone and texted Satoshi, asking if she could stay with him again. Satoshi texted back sure and she grabbed some extra clothes and headed to Satoshi's house. Once she got to Satoshi's house, they sat on the couch and watched tv.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. If you want more, leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks again for all the support, and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	6. Tryouts

Love On Stage

**Hey everyone, I am SO sorry for not uploading a new chapter in a while, I've been super busy with a lot of stuff and had so many writer blocks... so I hope you guys can forgive me for not uploading a chapter in a while... but here is a new chapter, and I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and I will talk to you all later.**

**(6:15, with Satoshi and Naomi)**

Naomi woke up to find out that she had her head resting against Satoshi's chest. She blushed slightly to find out that she was so clost to Satoshi, but she was happy for it. Plus, for the fact that she knew that he had a crush on her. She put her face closer to Satoshi's chest and took in a deep whiff of his scent. She blushed even more and hoped that Satoshi wouldn't wake up and see what Naomi was doing. But right now, she didn't care, she was happy for this. Soon, she got out of bed and started to make breakfast for both of them. Soon, Satoshi woke up to the smell of eggs.

"Hey Naomi, are those eggs?" Satoshi asked.

"Yeah, just a little thank you for letting me stay over." Naomi said.

"Oh, you shouldn't have." Satoshi said.

They both sat at the table and ate the eggs that Naomi made. Once they were done with the breakfast, they put their plates in the sink, and sat on the couch to watch tv. Since they had time before school.

**(6:30, with Yoshiki and Ayumi)**

Ayumi woke up to find out that her head was resting against Yoshiki's chest. She blushed slightly for the fact that she was so close to Yoshiki, but she didn't care that much. She liked being this close to Yoshiki. She put her face closer to Yoshiki's chest and took in a deep whiff of his scent. She blushed even more, and she enjoyed it. Later, she got up and made breakfast for both of them. Soon, Yoshiki woke up to the smell of pancakes.

"Hey Ayumi, are those pancakes?" Yoshiki asked.

"Yeah, they are ready." Ayumi said as she handed him a plate.

They both sat at the table and started to eat the pancakes. When they were done, they put the plates in the sink and sat on the couch to watch tv. Since they had to before school.

**(7:50, at school)**

It was ten minutes before the bell rang, and everyone was outside talking to each other. Satoshi and Yoshiki were talking about the song, and if they were ready to perform. Later, the bell rang for first period and they all went inside. During first period, an announcement came over the intercom about the talent show coming up.

"Attention students, the talent show try outs have been moved up to free period for today. But our talent show will still be on Friday. If you want to be in the talent show, come to the aduitorium during free period."

As soon as the announcement ended, Satoshi and Yoshiki looked at each other nervously. But they didn't need to worry, they practiced enough to know the song by heart. Later the bell rang for their free period, and they both went to the aduitorium to try out for the talent show.

**(8:40, in the aduitorium)**

They two boys walked in and saw Mayu, Sakutaro, and other people trying out for the talent show.

"Hey guys, what are you two doing here?" Mayu asked.

"Yeah, we never thought you two would try out." Sakutaro asked.

"Well... about that..." Satoshi and Yoshiki both said. They told Mayu and Sakutaro about their plan to confess to Naomi and Ayumi.

"Aww, that sounds so adorable!" Mayu said.

"So, you guys finally gonna confess huh?" Sakutaro said.

"Yeah... can you two promise not to tell them... we want to keep it a surprise." Satoshi said.

"Of course." Mayu and Sakutaro said at the same time.

"Thank you." Yoshiki said.

A few minuets later, Mayu and Sakutaro went to try out for the talent show. As they performed their skit, Satoshi and Yoshiki over heard the judges debating on whether or not to let them in the talent show. Once Mayu and Sakutaro were done with their skit, the judges came to a decision.

"Well, that was certainly impressive... but... we have come to a decision... congratulations... you two are in the talent show." Judge 1 said.

"Yes!" Mayu and Sakutaro said very excitedly. The two walked off stage and gave each other a hug.

"Congratulations guys." Satoshi said.

"Yeah, great job." Yoshiki said.

"Thanks." Mayu and Sakutaro said.

"Next!" Judge 2 yelled.

"Good luck you guys." Mayu and Sakutaro said to Satoshi and Yoshiki.

The two walked on stage.

"So, what are you two going to do for the talent show?" Judge 2 asked.

"Um... we are going to sing..." Yoshiki said.

"Ok, show us what you got." Judge 3 said.

As Yoshiki pulled out his mp3, plugged it in the computer, and turned on the song, the two started to sing.

**(I am going to skip this part, I will add in the song when the talent actually takes place.)**

When the song was over, the three judges talked it over. Later, they all came to a decision.

"Well... that was incredible... congratulations, you two are in the talent show." Judge 1 said.

"Yeah!" Satoshi and Yoshiki said as they gave each other a high-five.

"Is there any questions you would like to ask us?" Judge 1 said.

"Yes actually... can we go last?... we have something planned for a certain someone." Yoshiki said.

"Yeah, we can move you two to go last." Judge 1 said.

"Thank you." Satoshi and Yoshiki said.

As the two walked off stage, they saw Mayu and Sakutaro waiting by the entrance of the aduitorium.

"Hey, how did it go?" Sakutaro asked.

"We got in." Satioshi said.

"Congratulations guys." Mayu said.

"Thanks." Satoshi and Yoshiki said.

They four walked back to their free period. Now that Satoshi and Yoshiki were in the talent show, they were ready.

**That's all for now, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, if you want more leave a review, add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


	7. The Talent Show (Final Chapter)

Love On Stage

**(Friday, 8:10, the day of the talent show)**

The school talent show was today, and they whole school was there. Satoshi poked his head out from behind the curtains to see everyone in the auditorium.

"Holy crap... there's a lot of people out here." Satoshi said nervously.

"Don't worry, we'll be fine, we have to do this for Naomi and Ayumi." Yoshiki said.

Yoshiki poked his out of this curtains and saw Naomi and Ayumi walking in the auditorium. He then saw Ms. Yui walking up to them.

"Hey Naomi and Ayumi, let me show you two to your seats." Ms. Yui said as she gestured the two girls to follow her. They were confussed on she was meant, but they didn't want to ask questions. Naomi and Ayumi followed Ms. Yui until they came to the front row, with two empty seats, and the two girls sat down.

"Dude, Naomi and Ayumi are out there, in the front row seats." Yoshiki said as he pulled his head back for the curtains.

"That's good, I'm ready." Satoshi said.

"Me too." Yoshiki replied.

As the announcer came out to introduce who was starting, the talent show was on its way. The talent show was incredible, people were doing skits, songs, and some had done videos of Five Nights At Freddy's, Super Smash Bros, GTA V, Sonic the Hedgehog, Garry's Mod, Call of Duty, Minecraft, Mario Kart, South Park: The Stick of Truth, Pokemon, Far Cry 4, Slender, Amnesia, Dark Souls, Metal Gear Solid, Skate 3, and even Scribblenauts. Later, Mayu and Sakutaro wwent on stage to perform there skit. Their Legend of Zelda skit was amazing, even thier ending was amazing. Once they were done, the announcer came up to annouce the last performers,

"Well, that skit was incredible, but now, it's time for the last skit of this year's school talent show." The annoucer said. "So, please give a big hand to our last performs, Satoshi Mochida and Yoshiki Kishinuma."

As soon as the annoucer said thier names, Naomi and Ayumi looked surprised, since they had no idea Satoshi and Yoshiki would be in the talent show. Oce the two boys came on stage, the music started to play, and they started to sing.

_Satoshi:_

_I started the this story without a connection,_

_narrated my path with a lack of direction but,_

_circumstance made that path collide with yours,_

_your life saved mine through sliding doors._

_You see, it's cofession time,_

_you're sweet and good for me like five portions of Clementine._

_They thought you would change, but your inner strength shined,_

_they thought you would break, but you never did... Cry._

_Yoshiki:_

_And through the violence and trying times I tried to,_

_describe that even thought you're quite new, that I like you._

_Fights? True, we had our share, but in those circumstances man that is fair._

_But you were so smart, and we were so synced, and you were such a big part of this whole thing._

_And I care about the others, but I know you know it within you, _

_you're special, and so it continues._

_Both:_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_Satoshi:_

_It hurts!_

_God damn, it hurts so much! (so much)_

_Like a car crash man, I think I burnt the clutch!_

_Lost in the fast past that consumed you, I stayed lucky for as long as I knew you._

_Now I look at my memories,_

_replay them again,_

_and again,_

_and again..._

_And I can play and pretend, turn my back to the world and tell it_

_No sir (no sir)_

_There's no way in hell I intend to let her go sir!_

_Yoshiki:_

_Okay,_

_I have to trust,_

_'cause I really don't want this to be the last of us._

_No,_

_it was to soon. (Way to soon!)_

_You were more of a cure than you knew,_

_God damn it I loved you!_

_You elevated me,_

_Eli- elevated to the next level,_

_and I hope you know were dead special though,_

_'cause I know you knew it within you._

_But the games never end, and so it continues._

_Both:_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_Yoshiki:_

_You showed me your world,_

_you let me escape..._

_So never think for a second that I'm forgetting your face,_

_never think for a second that I'm forgetting your face._

_You showed me your world,_

_you let me escape..._

_Satoshi:_

_So never think for a second that I'm forgetting your face,_

_never think for a second that someone's taking your place!_

_Both:_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_This can't be the credits, you were the limelight,_

_you were the limelight, girl and I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_Satoshi:_

_This can't be the credits..._

_Yoshiki:_

_You showed me your world..._

_Both:_

_And I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

_Satoshi:_

_This can't be the credits..._

_Yoshiki:_

_You let me escape..._

_Both:_

_And I'll never find another,_

_and I'm never going to recover!_

As the song ended, Satoshi and Yoshiki both pulled out small pieces of paper, both having the name of thier crush on them, and tossed them to Naomi and Ayumi. They then walked off stage. The crowd starting clapping, and cheering for their performence. Naomi and Ayumi unfolded the pieces of paper Satoshi and Yoshiki threw to them, and started to read them.

_Dear __**(One of the girl's name here)**__,_

_Satoshi/Yoshiki and I sang this song for a reason... and that reason is because I had a crush on you, and didn't have the courage to tell you. So we came up with the idea to use the talent show to prove my love to you. If you don't feel the same way about me that I do to you, I understand... If you do feel the same way, then met me at my house after school._

_-__**(One of the guy's name here)**_

Naomi and Ayumi were surprised at what they have just read. They were so happy, they didn't even know what to say. They looked at each other, and told each other what they just read. They were going to wait after school to talk to them.

**(3:10, with Satoshi and Naomi)**

Satoshi was at home, in his room, watching tv. He heard a knock on his door, and went to see who was at the door. It was Naomi.

"Hey Naomi, what's up?" Satoshi asked.

"Hey Satoshi... I need to talk to you..." Naomi replied.

"About what?" Satoshi asked.

"About this." Naomi said as she pulled out the paper that Satoshi threw at her during the talent show.

"What about it?" Satoshi asked.

"Well... after reading it... I came over here to say that... I have a crush on you too." Naomi said.

Satoshi didn't say anything, he just smiled. He stepped closer to Naomi and wrapped his arms around her waist. He slowly leaned closer to Naomi. Naomi's face got warmer and redder with every inch that Satoshi got closer to her. Soon, Naomi felt Satoshi's soft pair of lips against hers, she was surprised at first, but soon she kissed back and wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Later, they both pulled away for a breathe of air.

"I... love you... Naomi." Satoshi panted.

"I... love you... too Satoshi." Naomi panted.

The two went inside Satoshi's house and into the living room to continue kissing.

**(3:15, with Yoshiki and Ayumi)**

Yoshiki was at home, in his living room, watching tv. He heard a knock on his door and went to answer the door. It was Ayumi.

"Hey Ayumi, what's up?" Yoshiki asked.

"Hey Yoshiki... I need to talk to you." Ayumi replied.

"Sure, what about?" Yoshiki asked.

"About this." Ayumi said as she pulled out the paper that Yoshiki threw at her during the talent show.

"What about it?" Yoshiki asked.

"Well... after you threw it... I read it... and I wanted to come over to tell you... that I have a crush on you too..." Ayumi said.

Yoshiki didn't say anything, he just smiled. He pulled Ayumi inside his house and closed the front door. He wrapped his arms around Ayumi's waist and slowly leaned closer. Ayumi's face got warmer and redder with every inch that Yoshiki got closer. Yoshiki pressed his soft lips against Ayumi's lips. Ayumi was surprised at first, but then wrapped her arms around his neck to deepen the kiss. Later, they both pulled away for a quick breathe.

"I... love you... Ayumi." Yoshiki panted.

"I... love you... too Yoshiki." Ayumi panted.

The two moved into the living room to continue kissing.

**That's it for this fan-fic, I hope you guys enjoyed it. If you want more fan-fics from me, leave a review for ideas. If you want an epilogue to this fan-fic, leave a review saying that you do. Add to favorites, follow, etc. Thanks for all the support and I will talk to you all later. God bless you.**


End file.
